Let Me Down Slowly
by Delinquent Dog
Summary: Ferociously protective of his only daughter there was one thing Gellert Grindelwald couldn't protect her from...Love and consequently heartbreak (CredencexOC)


**Let Me Down Slowly**

Ferociously protective of his only daughter there was one thing Gellert Grindelwald couldn't protect her from...Love and consequently heartbreak

**Chapter One**

Alara moved with secrecy through her father's castle, he had eyes everywhere and she craved just a little privacy, Undoubtedly Alara's father would find out about her escapade from her quarters. It wasn't as if something held her prisoner but her father actively discouraged her from wandering around the castle. Despite her father's criminality and apparent evil, Gellert Grindelwald was ferociously over his only child.

"Queenie would you be a dear? Could you find Alara and bring her to my study." Grindelwald had no qualms regarding his use of others to do tasks he otherwise considered unworthy and a waste of his precious time. With her Legilimency it wasn't long before she discovered the hiding place of the young Grindelwald woman who squatted on a window ledge gazing out at the pool of icy crystalline water below.

"It's not fun out their sweetie," Queenie spoke with her usual lilt, she didn't always realise when she was responding to people's thoughts out loud. Alara cocked her head to the left as she studied at the blonde-haired witch.  
"Your father wants to see you." A soft smile graced Queenie's lips as she curved her elbow waiting for Alara to hook her own arm through the loop. Alara hooked her own arm around doing so tentatively, letting the older woman pull her along.

Queenie chatted away to Alara as they strolled she whispered ardently about Her lover Jacob, her sister Tina and a fellow called Newt all of who Queenie missed tremendously. Alara unwittingly soaked up all the information like a parched sponge, she hoped to one day meet the people Queenie spoke about but that would most likely never happen. The doors to her father's study opened as they approached, Queenie letting go of Alara's elbow. The young woman shuffled in alone, she was constantly apprehensive when straying into this part of the castle. Nothing positive ever developed there.

"Alara, you've been wandering again I see?" A mere nod sufficed as a response to her father's query.  
"I'm aware it's lonesome here for you... but there is someone else here as quiet as you, I think it wise you spend time together." Alara had lived nowhere long enough to establish friendships, she had seldom been let off her father's sight when she was younger.  
"Yes, father... is it him? The Obscurial?" Alara asked calmly attempting to suppress her trepidation at the privilege to make a friend.  
"His name is Credence," Gellert observed his daughter, he recognised her solitude, but he preferred to keep her protected and maintaining her safety meant isolation from others.  
"Give me your hands." Grindelwald held out his holding as Alara closed the difference between the two holding her father's hands in her own.

Alara had an extraordinary gift it was similar Legilimency but she could see someone's past, present and future from holding another's hands. Grindelwald had found it a substantially effective skill but used it prudently because of the effects it had on his daughter's body. Although recently he had called for her support more often.  
A luminous fog shrouded the father and offspring as Alara's eyes shifted to an iridescent opal.  
"Gellert it rather has been a long time, I suspect you have gone too far." Albus Dumbledore stood, hands in his trouser pockets attempting to look humble and aloof during the meeting. Alara took notice of Dumbledore's character, she had imagined him to appear differently more gnarled, even though he had an air of grace and charm about him.  
"Dear Albus I foresee I haven't yet gone far enough." Alara watched as her father openly scorned the world's so-called 'greatest wizard to have ever lived'. Her father looked older, his once white hair seemed snowier than she had ever seen it.  
"So it is... this will be the end, my old companion." A sad smiled grazed the lips of the famed wizard.  
"We swore to never oppose one another." Fear tinged her father's statement as he spoke.  
"I must break this oath to ward off any further suffering from innocent witches, wizards and muggles alike." gazing deeply Dumbledore glanced over at Grindelwald, Alara watched with bated breath.  
"Albus, when did you come to be so devoted to the muggle cause?" Grindelwald questioned with a wary curiosity, recognising they had formerly shared a comparable ideal of the eradication of non-magical peoples.

The shimmering fog dissipated as instantaneously as it had permeated the chamber, a roaring wind whistled through the sinister room forcing open all the doors and windows sending them clattering against their hinges.  
Alara struggled as she gasped for much-needed oxygen as she dug at her throat and rib cage, her nails leaving red angry marks in their wake. A muttered incantation calmed the younger Grindelwald placing her into a deep dreamless stupor. A torrent of devoted disciples flooded the room seeing their leader stood above his daughter before bending one knee to scrape up Alara into his arms. With a flourish of his hand, the disturbed group parted like the ocean. Standing to his full height Grindelwald carried his comatose daughter to her quarters.

Credence had heard the commotion despite it taking place on the opposite side of the noble castle. Despite his timid nature, he opened the library door to investigate; he peered his head around the solid oak door. Credence glimpsed Grindelwald turning a corner carrying someone, feeling uncharacteristically brave he slipped out of the crack in the door.  
"Is that another one of your victims?" Calling out boldly Credence followed behind the world's most wanted wizard.  
"Credence I realise how this must look to you but I assure you it isn't what you think." Grindelwald aware of how he terrified the inexperienced man, Credence responded by finding a fraying rug particularly compelling.  
"I had expected you two would meet in a more... normal fashion, this Credence is my daughter Alara." A usually unseen smile tugging at Grindelwald's mouth. Gazing upwards, tilting his chin ever so slightly Credence took In Alara's delicate features, her button nose, her full lips, her silky chestnut waves that pooled over her father's protective hold. He couldn't see her eyes he could only speculate what colour they were and whether she shared her father's mismatched irises. Turning Credence walked straight back for his sanctuary in the library, he'd made a fool out of himself even though he felt quite liberated over the confrontation.

The weather transformed during the next few days on account of Alara's suffering. Her abilities somehow manipulated the local weather while she remained comatose in her quarters a blizzard raged on outside. The abrupt shift of weather confused the inhabitants both witches, wizards along with muggles. Snow hadn't been unusual in their present locality but it was a little suspicious amidst summer. It was a further three days before the blizzard dissipated and it was only then Grindelwald lifted the paralysis he had placed on his daughter. The resolve of the freak weather determined the healing of Alara's body that the spell was safe to remove, a whispered incantation brought her back to a realm of consciousness. Alara woke alone bleary-minded and confused pushing herself up, her Fwooper puffed up its brilliantly coloured feathers as it glided from its perch settling itself upon the bedpost

"Did I disappear for a long time, Ayo?" extending a hand Alara smoothed the feathers atop of the fowl's head. The Fwooper's heart vibrated in enjoyment as his head thrust into the younger woman's palms.  
"I'm sorry, shall we go on the hunt for some food?" A roar from Alara' stomach showed her demand for a meal. The castle was shadowy and peaceful as Alara walked through its long passageways. Occasionally hushed voices heard from her father's disciples before doors sealed with a thump. Not that Alara had any involvement in the plans that her father insisted they kept them confidential from her although a modest touch would inform Alara of everything she desired to know.

**End of Chapter One**

Thank you all for reading, I'm well versed in the world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts so understand that Grindelwald having a daughter is highly unlikely but hey this is fanfiction so I get a pass right? anyway again thank you, I cannot promise regular updates because of my work schedule so please bear with me.


End file.
